


With a little help

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Altar Boyz - Adler/Walker/Del Aguila, Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Japanese Version of Altar Boyz, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: For those of you who found this via the Altar Boyz tag, this is about the Japanese Version of Altar Boyz where Mark is played by Norizuki Kohei, the same actor who plays Q in Club SLAZY. This is something you will need to know in order for this fic to make sense.This contains spoilers for Altar Boyz and Club SLAZY.Mark receives an invitation to Club SLAZY. What kind of deep sadness does he carry in his heart? And can the Lazies relieve him of it and help him to smile from the bottom of his heart once more?Written for Milky_Etoile because she asked for Norizuki!Mark angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milky_Etoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/gifts).



Mark blinked at the letter he received among all the fan mail. It contained a card, an invitation to be precise. It seemed to be some kind of show maybe. There was a seat number, X 24-7 and it said Club SLAZY. The name made Mark a little nervous but somehow he felt drawn to the place at the same time. He’d heard about clubs before, places where people like him could go and be safe. Maybe this was a message from the Lord. It was telling him to take a step forward.

Schedule wise, he could go. They didn’t have a show on the night of the show on the invitation and as long as he was back at the hotel in time, nobody would say anything.

“Matthew, I’ll be stepping out a little bit.” He smiled at his friend and fellow member of the Altar Boyz as he donned his long coat a few days later. “I’ll be back before bedtime, so don’t sleep without me~” He chirped playfully and winked.

“Take care, Mark.” Matthew waved at him.

A part of Mark was disappointed that he only got such a normal sendoff but he didn’t let his disappointment show too much. He smiled and waved again and left the hotel room.

It was drizzling outside, so he pulled up his hood, hiding his bright hair as well.

Finding Dilly Dally Street Number 24-7 was easier than he had thought. When he was let into the club he noticed how most people around him seemed to be women. If not all of them. It was really awkward. So he left his hood up. Just in case there were fans around.

He sat down on his seat and was relieved when the lights went down soon after.

A male dressed in a long black coat stepped onto the stage, walking stick in hand, chapeau on his head. “Welcome to Club SLAZY. Life is like being fast asleep and dreaming. No matter if your eyes are opened or closed, you will continue to see dreams.”

The stage lit up and revealed a group of males sitting on the blocks spelling out C S L, which had lit up during the introduction. Mark relaxed a bit. It was just a normal show. Nothing he should be worried about. He was going to enjoy it. He could already feel himself getting a little enthralled and excited. It was his first time watching something like this - his parents wouldn’t let him near any ‘raunchy’ entertainment like this and ever since he and the others had become the Altar Boyz, things had been too busy. This was the first time he had downtime in a long time.

Who knew, maybe he’d get new ideas he could use for their own concerts. Maybe this had been the reason. Somebody had wanted him to get some inspiration. After all, he played a big role when it came to Altar Boyz’ choreography and costumes.

Although he wasn’t quite sure whether he’d be able to pull of something quite like this. Mark moved his legs closer together and tried to fight down the blush on his cheeks as he watched what was happening on stage. It was all very, well, erotic? Maybe that was the wrong word. Sexy maybe? There were definitely sexual undertones. Strong ones. And they were starting to affect him a little bit. Coming might have been a little dangerous after all. For him.

He didn’t realize that he had zoned out a little bit in his small panic until someone appeared right in front of him and took his hand to blow a kiss on it gently.

“Mylady, would you do me the honors, tonight?” a dark, silky voice whispered to him. A voice that seemed familiar somehow. And it came with a face that was familiar.

“Matthew??” Mark’s eyes widened when the other suddenly stood so close in front of him. He had thought that his eyes had simply played tricks on him earlier but now up close, the resemblance was definitely uncanny. The other lacked Matthews bright red hair - although his clothes were adorned with feathers that were the colour of the Altar Boyz’ leader’s trademark scarlet shock of hair.

“Q? I swear if this is some kind of joke, somebody will undergo severe training later,” the guy who looked like Matthew grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his chair. Mark was still too shocked to protest and just let the other pull him backstage. Once there the other disappeared back onto the stage again. The lights went on backstage and he came face to face with the performers from earlier. Some in blue satin jackets, others clad in black slacks and shirts.

“Woah, he does look like Q-chan.” Deep blinked, having followed Act and their special guest.

“They do say that you will meet at least 5 people who look like you in your life,” Cool Beans commented and circled Mark curiously. “But wow that’s… but hey, he has fantastic hair! Not as fantastic as me but definitely going towards the right direction.”

“Ah, thank you,” Mark smiled, trying to push the nervous butterflies in his stomach away. A group of guys he wasn’t familiar with made him feel very uneasy. In good and bad ways alike. It was a complicated feeling. Years of training and experience allowed him to pull himself together enough to speak, though. He asked, “Where am I? Who are you especially the guy who just-”

A new voice joined. “He’ll explain it to you. We need to be up on stage.” Bloom pushed Q forward and then he and the other Lazies left to go on stage to join Act.

Mark gasped when he came face to face with a new person. One who looked almost exactly like himself. “Woah! Jesus Christ our lord and savior. Oh my god.”

Q’s eyes widened briefly but he didn’t let his surprise show otherwise. And he didn’t voice it, unlike Mark. “Well, welcome to Club SLAZY then.” He bowed. “Mark-sama.”

“How do you know my name?” Mark twisted his hands into the fabric of his coat.

“I checked the guest list earlier and I thought Zs-san had just misspelled a name but I guess it was correct after all,” Q replied curtly. “It is one of my duties to know about the comings and goings at this club.” He straightened up a little and looked out towards the stage.

“I shall start answering your questions then. To put it very simply, you have found your way to Club SLAZY, a place only accessible to maidens who carry deep sadness in their hearts. Our performers try to gather up all the tears of sadness and relieve our audience of them so that by the end of the night, they shall be able to go home with smiles on their faces.” Q told the other.

“As for who you just met, those were Act-san, the club’s Top Ace, Bloom-san, the Second Ace, Cool Beans-san, the Third Star and Deep-san, the Fourth Star. End-san, the Fifth Star was on stage when you were moved. They are the five Top Stars, the ones who are permitted to perform in the spotlight.” Q continued. “The ones with the power to relieve the audience of their sadness, pain and suffering.”

Somehow the other’s words made him feel a little more at ease again. “You’re like us then! We, the Altar Boyz, ah that’s my friends and me, try to erase sin from this world and heal the souls of the people who listen to our music.” Mark smiled.

Q nodded. “I guess it could be considered as something similar.”

“But then why am I here?” Mark wondered.

“The reason why you are here is because your heart, your own heart, is in the need of healing.” Bloom pointed out, appearing from somewhere within the shadows, having walked off-stage first after the climax scene and final number.

“My...heart?” Mark folded his hands over his chest and his fingers curled into his shirt a bit.

“Your sadness is so great it even overshadowed all of the sadness the women brought here tonight.” Q elaborated and looked at the other male. “A sadness so great it seems that even the Lord Almighty could not alleviate you of it.”

Mark gasped, “Don’t say such things! He is almighty, there’s nothing he ca-”

“Sometimes the Lord needs a little help, doesn’t he? Isn’t that also why you and your group do what you do?” Bloom threw in.

“Ah, that’s right,” Mark blinked. He couldn’t argue against these two. They were able to shoot down any of his arguments with ease. “But why would I be sad? I’m living happily right now. I already got rid of the burden I was carrying a while ago.” He’d come out. He had admitted it loudly and proudly to everyone. What else could there be? Mark couldn’t think of anything.

Or maybe he could. There was something at the very back of his mind, something that was locked in his heart. He pushed it away, though. That couldn’t be it.

“Also everyone, I’ll have you know that Act said you’ll be facing his wrath if it was you who came up with this joke of a performance tonight.” Bloom announced louder for everyone else to hear. “Somebody tell him it wasn’t a joke and still face his wrath, though.”

Wrath. Mark shivered, just at the thought.

“Why don’t you go yourself?” Mark asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Can’t be bothered.” Bloom shrugged. “Too troublesome.”

Q sighed and rolled his eyes. “You live up to the name of Lazy, Bloom-san.”

Deep grinned. “He’s a total sloth.”

Sloth. Mark instinctively took a step back.

“Alright, who wants to drink with me? Bring lots of booze. All the booze! All the alcohol we have and more! Oh and food. Lots of food. All the food! All the everything!” Deep hollered and threw himself at a group of New Jacks. “Let’s go!”

“Deep, you glutton! If you throw up again I’ll kill you!” Somebody hollered.

Gluttony. This was getting worse every minute. Mark looked around nervously.

Bloom stretched and blinked when he bumped into something or someone rather. “Ah, didn’t see you down there. My deepest apologies.”

“You piss me off!!!” Cool Beans fumed. “Why is an idiot like you the Second Ace?”

“Now, now, don’t turn all green with envy. It’ll be bad for your complexion.” Bloom patted the other’s head. “Tiny little Cool Beans.”

“Screw you so hard!!”

Envy. Five out of seven. This was dangerous. Mark inched further back and tried to look for the door, for the exit. He had to leave this place.

“Bloom-san, that’s enough.” Q reprimanded the other and shot him a sharp glance.

“Oh, you want to screw me instead?” Bloom looked at Q suggestively.

“Why would I do that?” Q made a face.

“Afraid you won’t be able to do it well enough?” Bloom very purposely provoked the Mystic, who promptly took the bait.

“Me, not being able to do something well enough? You must be joking. I take pride in my abilities. I will do it so perfectly you will never want anyone else again.” Q narrowed his eyes.

Lust. Pride. Mark really needed to get out of this place. He found an opening and slipped through, only to find himself on the stage and in front of empty rows of seats. The audience had left, the club had been closed for the night. Only dim lights were still on, which cast an eerie light onto parts of the stage.

Mark heaved a sigh and looked around for the exit. Why couldn’t he seem to remember where the door was he had only stepped through it less than an hour or so ago.

“What brings you out here? Are you a lost little sheep?” a new voice asked him and Mark whirled around to see the male from the very beginning of the show approaching him.

“Lost? I guess,” Mark worried his lip nervously. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to the others at the hotel. To go back to the room he shared with Matthew. “Could you tell me where the exit is? I’d like to go back to my hotel.” Also he wasn’t too fond of how the other had used the expression ‘lost sheep’. It implied so much...more.

“I, the great Zs, can show you the exit but I cannot guarantee that you will be able to leave,” the other stepped aside and Mark looked at a large door with big garnets embedded into it. Had that been there before? Were his eyes playing tricks on him again?

Walking up he put his hand onto the door handle. A shiver ran down his spine. Something was telling him that this would be useless but he tried anyway.

“I need to leave!” Mark tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. He tried again but to no avail. Something akin to panic threatened to take over. “Lord, please.”

“As long as that sadness weighs you down, you won’t be able to open that door.” For a moment he’d thought that it was his inner voice telling him that but it was just the guy called Q, who looked like him and who had appeared next to him.

Mark shook his head. “But I have to go back! The others will be worried. We have a show-”

“It’s you yourself that’s keeping you here. The lock on this door is the lock on your heart.” Q continued calmly, resting his hands on the top of his broom. “You’re keeping something inside of you, a secret you refuse to speak about.”

Leaning his forehead against the door, Mark whispered brokenly, “What more is there for me to say? I already came out. Everyone, all of our fans know that I’m-”

“I look into your eyes and I see the pain you hold inside. Aren’t you tired of the lies you tell so you can hide?” the sung lines surprised Mark because they were his and yet they weren’t. “You say it yourself. So why not heed your own advice once again?”

“Because-”

There was a soft sigh from Q. “You shouldn’t lie, right? Under that cross you’re carrying.” He looked Mark straight in the eyes. “Does he know that you love him?”

Eyes widened, Mark stared at the other. How did he know? But then again, why was he surprised. This place seemed to have some kind of mysterious power. He pulled himself out of his initial stupor and shook his head vehemently. “I can’t! He’d never- He’s not- I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I couldn’t bear losing him.”

Why was thinking about confessing his feelings so much harder than coming out?

Just thinking about the consequences of his confession made Mark feel ill.

Coming out had been easier. He’d had his friends’ support. The others, especially Matthew, had accepted him just the way he was. They had not judged him. Just like the lords himself. They were all the same in front of the creator.

But Mark knew that confessing his feelings was a whole different matter. It was one thing to have the support of his friends for something that largely didn’t concern them but would he have their support if his feelings were directed towards one of them? Would it make them uncomfortable? Would it ruin their relationships?

Mark had heard of so many cases where things went horribly wrong. So he had told himself to keep it in and to wait for it to pass. Surely those feelings would go away someday.

When he closed his eyes to take a shaky breath, he suddenly saw an image of himself. Saw an image of himself on stage, rolling his hips and singing ambiguous lyrics. And then shooting a glance at Matthew. A suggestive, seductive glance followed by a come-hither gesture.

Put. It. In. Me.

Blushing furiously, Mark opened his eyes again. Was he lusting for the other?

His breath hitched when he suddenly found himself face to face with the guy who looked just like Matthew. Mark was trapped against the door and had no way to escape the other’s intense stare - a lot more intense than Matthew’s was - and the strong arms on either side of his shoulders. For a moment, Mark’s imagination ran wild again but he managed to stop it from going too far. He couldn’t let it go there.

“If you could have him, what would you do?” Act asked him, no, demanded to know from him.

“I don’t want him like that. Not just like that. I’d want all of him. His feelings, his heart,” Mark blurted out before he could stop himself and promptly slapped a hand in front of his mouth.

Act chuckled darkly. “So greedy. But I don’t hate that.”

Somewhere in his mind, alarm bells went off again but their sound was muffled, almost muted by the sound of the internal turmoil Mark was facing.

“I want to be happy. I want him to look at me in a way that is different from how he looks at other people. But I also want him to be happy and- What is this feeling?” Mark wailed.

“That’s love, my dear.” Zs looked at Mark. “Nothing but love. And you should set it free.”

He wanted to, oh how much he wanted to. There had been so many instances - those times when Matthew had sung to those girls on stage during the tour, had given them personal presents and all that. Oh how he had wished he could have been one of them. He’d been jealous, had envied them for simply being, being girls. Not that he hated being himself, he liked being himself very much now and was proud of who he was but sometimes he couldn’t help but want more. Wasn’t that normal?

Mark wrapped his arms around himself and shivered at the sudden realizations. He slid down until he could sit and curl up on the floor.

Was he a sinner? Was that why he couldn’t leave this place? Was he no longer qualified to be with the others? To be with Matthew? Maybe that was it. Maybe this was what he deserved for thinking those kinds of impure, sinful thoughts. He was no longer qualified to be with his angel.

“Love isn’t a sin, is it, Mark-san?” Q smiled at the other mysteriously. “Love comes in many ways, shapes and forms. I think you should embrace that.” Then he added, “Sin spreads where angels fear to tread. The darkness of your heart is threatening to swallow you up whole if you stay like this. Your choice, Mark. Heaven or hell? Stay or go?”

“I don’t know!” He honestly didn’t know anymore.

Q sat down next to Mark. “Have faith. In how the lord will guide your decision and in your friend. If he really is your friend, don’t you think things will be alright?”

Mark looked over at the other. It was still weird to see his face on someone else. It was different from looking at a mirror. The other was very distinctively a different person. If he let his imagination run wild Q could be a darker version of himself but the other wasn’t completely dark, not just because of what he had just said.

Could he risk it? 

“As one of our performers, End-san, would say, a beginning will eventually lead to an end. And after an end, there will be a new beginning. You have to have the courage to end things in order to start something new.” Q continued with his advice. “People move forward and not back and moving forward should mean not to have any regrets about the past because those will only tie you down and hold you back. You won’t be able to spread your wings then.”

Have faith.

Mark folded his hands in prayer. Asking for a little bit of moral support from the heavens was alright in this situation right? Would the lord give him the courage he needed?

“Come on, up you go,” it was Act who pulled Mark up. Q followed suit.

“Try the door again, Mark-san.”

Eyes still wide with confusion and maybe something close to fear, Mark looked from one person to the next before he was grabbed (gently) by the shoulders and turned back around to face the door behind him. He reached up with shaking hands and pushed. It gave in. And when hands on his back pushed him, he walked through.

Mark blinked when the door led him into what looked like a chapel or a church. Walking down the aisle felt nostalgic to him somehow. This church reminded him of the one back home. He got a little lost in his memories as he walked past the rows and pews. The memories were so vivid he could even see himself wearing the white altar boy robe from back then as he walked.

Then he blinked. Looking down at himself, Mark discovered that he was indeed wearing white. But it wasn’t a robe. His clothes had just turned a pristine white. When had that happened?

“Mark? That you?” The voice startled him.

“M-Matthew?” Mark turned around only to see his bandmate standing a few feet away from him.

Matthew smiled and touched the back of his head sheepishly as he walked closer. “I thought you were an angel at first. Since you’re all in white.” The other gave Mark a once over and there was something in his eyes that Mark couldn’t quite identify. Some kind of emotion.

He decided to ignore it and continue the conversation. “Why are you here?”

“A guy in a hat gave me a letter. It said to come here because the lord wanted me to listen to something important.” Matthew answered. “So I came here and I found you?”

“I- Matthew,” Mark felt his courage trying to leave him again, so before it could do so completely, he just blurted everything out. “I’ve been in love with you ever since the day you saved me from the bullies at my old neighbourhood church. I love you, my guardian angel.” He took a deep breath. There, he had said it. Twice even. And now he could only close his eyes and wait for the blow. Wait for everything to fall apart but at least he’d been honest with himself.

At least that felt good. It had been another big weight lifted from his shoulders.

There was silence for a few long moments. With every second that passed, Mark felt himself getting more and more nervous and uneasy. At least Matthew hadn’t left. He could still hear the other’s breathing nearby, sense the other’s presence.

“There’s only one angel around here and it’s definitely not me,” the other final said.

That made Mark laugh softly. It was almost like back then when they were kids. Just that of course these days Matthew wouldn’t say immature and silly stuff anymore - at least not as often.

“There. That expression looks so much better on your face. Now, if you’d open your eyes, too, it would be great,” Matthew spoke up again.

Mark blinked his eyes open. “Huh?” When the world came back into focus, it consisted only of Matthew’s face. “Woah, you’re clo-” The rest of the words was muffled and swallowed by a pair of soft lips on his own. He blinked once, twice, three times and then his eyes widened when the realization finally kicked in. It was a kiss. Matthew was kissing him!

Not on the hand, not on the cheek but on his lips. It was a proper kiss.

Was this a dream? Mark didn’t know. And right now he didn’t care. It felt so good. It made him feel so lightheaded as well. He really felt like he would be able to fly towards the heavens right here and now, that’s how light he felt all of a sudden. And so happy. There was so much happiness in him he felt like he was going to burst. So his body let it out.

“Mark, why are you crying?” Matthew pulled away and whispered against Mark’s lips.

Stifling a sob, it took Mark a few tries to reply, “I’m just so happy, Matthew.”

Matthew pulled Mark against him and held him close. “I’m glad you are. Being happy is super important. I want you to be happy.”

“Un.” Mark smiled and held onto Matthew.

They remained like that for a while until the lights outside started to dim noticeably. So they returned to their hotel together. Mark didn’t have any recollections of what happened afterwards but there was dinner involved somewhere and then just sleep.

When Mark opened his eyes again in the morning and his thoughts started to become a little clearer once more, he wondered if it had all been just a dream, just an illusion.

Matthew was nowhere to be seen in their room, so Mark just went about getting ready for the day by himself. They had a show in the afternoon, so he should be heading out with the others soon for a quick rehearsal and run-through.

Everything seemed a little surreal for a while as he went through his routine. The uneasiness was clinging to him like a heavy mantle. He noticed how his smile had vanished when he looked at himself in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom. What it it all had been just a dream? How should he act and react? Suddenly he didn’t know anymore and it scared him a little.

A warm hand took his and then a soft pair of lips pressed a kiss onto it. “What’s with that expression? Didn’t I tell you that smiling suited you the best?”

“Ah, Matthew. Welcome ba-” the rest of his greeting was muffled by a pair of lips on his. “-ck.”

It hadn’t been a dream. This was real. Wasn’t it?

“Kiss for good luck,” Matthew smiled. “But don’t go kissing me on stage, okay? This is, can this be our little secret for just a bit longer? I’m sorry I’m making you keep a secret again but I think I need a little bit of time still, if that’s okay.”

Wrapping his arms around Matthew, Mark nodded. “All the time you need.” It was a small price to pay for everything he had gotten. If it was time that the other needed, Mark would gladly provide it. “Take all the time you need.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Matthew hugged Mark back. “Let’s get ready to go then?”

“I’ll be right there.”

When he went over to his bed to get his bag, Mark found a small box on his nightstand. It hadn’t been there before. The material reminded him of the invitation he had received the other day which had led him to that club. Club- He couldn’t remember the name all of a sudden, as if his memory of it had been blurred. When he opened the box, he found a black choker in it with a small garnet charm hanging from it. A good luck charm.

Mark smiled. He would wear it.

He sent a silent prayer and thank you towards the place, to all those strange people he had met there but who had helped him so much.

Thank you.

 

OMAKE/Bonus Scene:

“A guy in a hat, was it? Bloom-san.” Q plucked the hat off the other’s hat and made a face. “This is mine. I do not remember giving you permission to take it.”

“I don’t remember giving you permission to claim it either. So I guess we’re even?” Bloom looked at Q and then his expression softened. “You kept it. All this time?”

Averting his gaze, Q retorted, “The answer should be obvious, Bloom-san.”

“Very.” Bloom mused and then grabbed Q by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. “Very much so.” He echoed and smirked, as he felt Q grabbing his shirt right back and pulling him in. He gave easily and the two of them vanished behind one of the curtains.


End file.
